The story of boy falls in love with girl
by poisonnwine
Summary: They weren't like most couples in Rosewood. Most Rosewood couples were the couples that would win mock elections for "Cutest couples." Or couples that were pulled out of romantic novel. They were different.I honestly don't know what this is. It's a bystander view of Spencer and Toby's relationship. I might continue it, telling stories of their lifetime together. Spoby.
1. Chapter 1

**I honestly don't know what this is. It's like a bystander view of Spencer and Toby's relationship. I might continue it, telling stories of their lifetime together. Some things that happened on the show, other things that I would make up. I don't know. Please review (:**

**Chapter 1**

They weren't like most couples in Rosewood. Most Rosewood couples were the couples that would win mock elections for "Cutest couples." Or couples that were pulled out of romantic novel. They were different.

Most didn't support them, hell the only people who really supported their relationship, was her friends. The town of Rosewood had their theories about this couple, especially after she was was suspected of killing Alison Dilrentus shortly after he was. People would whisper, and stare at this couple. The couple, most of the time, didn't notice. Even when they did, they ignored it. The girl, who her whole life had been trying to seem perfect, and the best at everything she did, didn't care. All she cared about was him. The boy, was always starred at, most of his life being called "freak" or "perv". The girl, was one of those people who called him that, she was always right, asides about him. The girl who never admitted she was wrong, admitted she was wrong about him.

He was different than most people in Rosewood. She couldn't quite describe it, but he was genuine and cared about her. He made her feel safe, more safe than being with her parents, more safe than being locked up in her own home. In her world of violence, and terror, he stood out. That's how he was different. He was her safety net. For this, she would try to her best to return the favor. It's like he didn't even have to try to make her feel safe, he just did. So when the girl's enemies found out about this girl's Achilles heal, her safety net, her love for this boy. Her enemies took him away.

For awhile these two were separated, but the love didn't leave. They had an unbreakable bond, that was strong, and only became stronger as their foes threw curve balls at them. Soon, they were back together, in each other's arms, happier than ever.

They were complete polar opposites. She was a perfectionist, stubborn, competitive, and one-sided. She was also strong, ambitious, and blunt, she would stand up for what she believed in. He was a free-willing spirit, forgiving, compassionate, and open-minded to everyone's prospective. But he was also weak from his past, he was damaged and wasn't strong enough to pull him self together. When his world came crashing down, and kept falling, he lost his dreams and ambition. He lost what he wanted to do. He was honest, and he would tell you what was on his mind, but he was too shy. They helped each other grow. They say when your in love you become one. The girl and the boy, complete opposites, slowly became similar and similar.

He helped her understand she didn't always need to be perfect, that the bystanders didn't matter. He helped her realize that she was too focused on doing things for the wrong reasons. He showed her that she didn't have to impress any one, because to him she was the most perfect human being on earth. He showed her to be more softer, and slowly took down her walls. He showed her that it was okay to be vulnerable at times, that she didn't always have to be the best, and even the strongest people have their weaknesses.

She brought him out of the darkness, and into the world again. She was brave, and strong, she pulled him out of his spiraling towards darkness. She helped him realize, he had to get his life together again. She helped him slowly overcome his past, and move on to a brighter future. She pulled him out of his shell, and helped him be able to stand up to what he believed in. She helped him become stronger, and the person he was suppose to be.

They changed each other. They never intended of changing each other, they didn't do it on purpose. It just happened. They helped each other become better people. Over time, these two would see how perfect they are for each other. Over time, they will believe it to be fate which linked their lives together. Over time, they would be thankful for all of the things they went through, because it led them to each other.

Their names were Spencer and Toby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Before The Story Began

_'The story of how we met? No, that isn't the where the story of us falling in love really began.'_

If some one asked the boy with deep oceanic eyes, or the girl with the mocha coffee bean eyes how they met, that wouldn't be the right story, but it was still part of it.

"Mom," her daughter with long brown curly hair, and the same piercing blue eyes spoke up. "How did you and dad meet?" She asked, glancing at her very sick father who was laying in the hospital bed.

"That isn't exactly where our love began." The old woman said her mocha eyes locked on the love of her life, who was motionlessly laying on the hospital bed. "It began in high school."

"But, how you met?" Her son spoke up, his mocha eyes looking at his mom eagerly. "I've never heard that story." he offered. Her three children stared at her eagerly to explain, truthfully the old woman barely remembered the first time they met. She had known him almost her whole life.

"I'm not sure I remember," She said looking down her mocha eyes lost in a trance. "But, I'll tell you what I do remember." She offered with a kind smile.

_It was a early summer day in Rosewood. The last day of school in Rosewood actually, this was before Alison, before anything. Spencer, was nearly a first grader, unaware of what was to come. She was so naive to the rest of the world and it's happenings. All that she knew off was the fairy tales she read, and she basically lived for her books. Sometimes, she even liked the characters in her books, more than the people in her actual life. _

_Spencer had plenty of friends, but today she sat by on the swings reading a book about a puppy dog, who became friends with the kitty cat. Spencer, wished everyone would just keep quiet so she could read. She dangled her legs on the swing, and hopped off. She pass the playground, she passed Hanna Marin who was playing fashion show with some short red head, she passed by Aria Montgomery who was alone, and sketching away on a note pad on the swings, she passed A Emily Fields who was playing tag with a group of boys and girls. She passed them all to get to a certain tree. Usually, a boy sat here. Today, he was gone today. He was a year older than them, and usually first and second graders had lunch together._

_Spencer, plopped down on the by the tree, her dress became dirty and she knew she was going to get in trouble. Although, Spencer didn't mind, sometimes she would like the attention from her parents. A few minutes later, and suddenly Spencer realized she wasn't alone. She looked up at the older boy with the baby blue eyes, and yelped. Soon she composed her self with a clearing off her throat._

_"Yes?" She asked trying to sound smart, and in charge like her parents did so often._

_"I think you stole my tree." He said towering over, the girl who was sitting down. She sat up and squinted her eyes at him, he was taller but she went on her heels._

_"My parent's own Pennsylvania." She gloated as untrue as it was. "It's my tree." She said crossing her arms._

_"You can't own a state." He shot back scrunching his face up looking down at her._

_"I can!" She whined. "It's not your tree! Finder keepers, loser weepers!" She sang._

_"That isn't fair." He said his eyes filled with hurt. She stuck his tongue at him, and plummeted back down. He glanced down at her one more time with the biggest glare he could do, then ran off._

"We were never exactly friends," She laughed. "But, I have known him almost my whole life." She went on.

_The next encounter the two had was four years later. When, Spencer became friends with Alison. It's not like Toby really liked her before, but now he knew how much worse she was going to be. Ever, since he could remember, she was a stuck up rich girl, who had the perfect life. She was just like the rest of Rosewood, maybe even more perfect than that. Throwing Alison in with what was already Spencer Hastings was just doom._

_Lunch time in Rosewood Middle School was the worst. Alison, would tower around and act like she was the best thing in the whole damn, world. Everyone was scared of her. She usually, picked on the wimpiest ones the worst. Although, Toby was almost glad the whole school was afraid of him, because Alison was too. In the time since third grade, when she moved here. She had only made a snarky comment to him a total of two times._

_He watched her during lunch, she picked on Mona Vanderwal possibly the most, and Lucas a close second. While her friends, just stood behind her, occasionally making fun of people too._

_"What are you looking at?" Alison glared Toby right in the eyes. He clenched his jaw. "Perv!" She shrieked, then her friends disapeared again. He saw Emily, Alison, and Spencer a lot. They all lived close to his house, and it was certainly hard to miss them. Especially, Emily__ who lived right across the street._

_On the fall day, when Toby was raking his leaves he noticed the tall brunette walking down the street. Spencer Hastings. She glanced over at him, and then darted her eyes away. She did the same._

_Toby didn't know why he always seemed to be having eye contact with Spencer, it just sort of always happened. Sometimes, she looked scared, some times she looked lost, and sometimes she looked at him as if he was a puzzle. _

_It wasn't till the day she came to his door, with a french copy of the catcher and the rye that, that eye contact met conversation._

**Seriously, don't even know what i'm writing. LOL. okay well yeah. Thanks for the reviews.**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**So i figured out what i'm doing. It's just going to be a bunch of fluff. Like 'The story of..." And yeah. Usually it will be a bystander view, sometimes Spencer or Toby or some one telling the story. I don't know. I don't really have a time frame. I'm basically just doing crap around the map. But, I'll be sure to tell you, if not in the chapter, in the author's note, when the story is taking place.**

**It is all the same story. It's stories of their lives. So were going to pretend that 2x25 was the end of A. Just because it's easier, because this is just going to mostly fluff.**

**I have plenty ideas but if you have any you can send me a request (: **

Chapter three: The Story of Noah Holden Cavanaugh's first day.

Spencer sat nine months pregnant on her fluffy bed reading 'The Catcher and the Rye' at four o clock in the afternoon. Toby was suppose to be coming home with dinner by now, and Spencer felt like she was starved. As if she hadn't eaten in days. Spencer, put down the book and wobbled her way down stairs, occasionally rubbing her stomach and mumbling 'You are one hungry little boy. Aren't you? And you like to kick? And not be on time? Already, so much like your father.' To her round stomach every once and awhile. Spencer made her way to the kitchen, they had just recently moved in to the small condo. Toby, was building them a house to live in, which should be completed within the next two years, if he doesn't dilly dally. Which he probably would, considering in the past month he had built a new rocking chair, a crib with engravings of small animals, like sheep, pigs, and other farm animals. Also, a small dresser, to add to the nursery already packed with things Toby had made. It was insane how different Spencer and Toby could be at times, Toby was such a procrastinator, not because he was lazy, but because he got distracted, or busy with new ideas or work. Spencer, on the other hand was the total opposite. She got stuff done and fast, and she wished her little baby boy would have her quality, and just come into the world already. Not only because she wanted the kicking, the nausea, the headaches, the false contractions and the huge big belly to vanish all to stop but, also because of how anxious she was to see her baby boy. She couldn't remember the last time she was this excited, if she had ever even been this excited to see any one. Maybe Toby, when he had left for two weeks. Maybe.

Spencer could feel the contractions start up, and she knew that most likely they were probably a false alarm, so she tried to stay content. Which she did for a while. Spencer, went over to the pantry and pulled out a box of little mini wheats chocolate, and poured her self a big bowl. Evidently, spilling the milk as another contraction came through her, suddenly she could feel her water break. She bolted her eyes wide open and wailed in pain, clutching her stomach. She dragged her self to the phone, leaving the milk and cereal behind, and dialed Toby's number.

Of course it went to voice mail. "Where the hell are you!" She yelled through the phone added with a groan, as her contractions became closer and closer. "Get your ass home, I'm in labor. I'm calling the 911." She groaned hanging up the phone, and dialing 911. Soon, an ambulance came to her door, practically barging in it and took Spencer away. Spencer cursed Toby's name multipal times on the way to the hospital.

Soon, Spencer was all set in her room, and screaming in pain as the contractions came closer and closer. Aria showed up, along with Hanna, and Emily who all dashed out of their jobs. Aria was also three months pregnant, with her second child of Ezra's. She knew how bad the pain was.

"it's okay Spencer," Aria tried to calm her, holding her hand gently. Hanna held the other. Spencer squeezed both there hands as a contraction shot through her again, which made Aria wince in pain by Spencer's strong grip.

"OWWWWWWWW!" Hanna screamed as loud as Spencer. Spencer glared at her,

"Would you rather be doing what I'm doing?" She gritted through her teeth at her blond friend.

"No," She shut her mouth closed faster than you could say Elephant.

"Where the hell is Toby?" Spencer yelled through the pain as Emily stepped into the room, joining them once again.

"On his way." She said coolly.

"Good." Spencer dropped her head back, and let out another low groan.

"So," Hanna said softly. "Toby can take my place-"

"Can someone shove something down her throat." Spencer practically shouted as she yanked her hands away from Hanna, Emily glared at Hanna as she ran up to Spencer and took her hand.

"Hey, you know what." Hanna said slumping down on a chair. "You can be a little bit more pleasant." She said rolling her eyes. Aria could see Spencer practically planning to strangle Hanna in her mind. Aria shot Spencer a small smile before walking over to Hanna.

"Hey Han," She said softly. "Want to go see if Ezra and Caleb are here? Maybe wait with them?"

"Um." Hanna blinked. "Caleb isn't coming, he's out of town remember?"

"Oh," Aria tilted her head. "Then Ezra."

"Why don't-"

"Ezra." Aria urged her. Hanna knowing that Aria was even more vicious then Spencer, while pregnant didn't dare to fight with her. She simply just got up and left the hospital room.

"Thank you." Spencer said with a sigh.

"Yeah," Aria said walking back up to Spencer, with a warm smile on her face. Eventually, Toby was at the hospital, and Aria and Emily too left the hospital room, to find Ezra, Hanna, and Laura;Emily's girlfriend.

"Where the hell have you been?" Spencer yelled as a contraction came to her once again. She wailed in pain, and Toby nearly leaped over to her and took her hand.

"I'm sorry." He said "My phone was in my car, and that lady who made the sweater, started rambling on about how were suppose to wash it." He said sorrily kneeling down, that he was at her level. He took both her hands in his, as she looked at him in pain.

"Do I look fine?" She gritted through her teeth. "I feel like some one is hitting my stomach with a medal pole."

"I'm sorry." he said softly placing a kiss on her knuckles which were wrapped around his. She let out another wail of pain. Toby, unlike Hanna, and Aria took the pain a little better. "I love you." He reminded her constantly. Soon, the doctor came in to test her stats, this went on for the next thirteen hours until the little baby boy was finally born. Spencer, held him in her arms, a tear escaping her eyes.

"He's beautiful." Spencer murmured looking into his mocha eyes that were barely open. He was so tiny, and he was a little part of Spencer, and a little part of Toby. It was magical. Spencer, smiled at Toby who was gleaming at his baby boy beside his wife.

"Do you want to hold him?" She offered even if she had no intention of wanting to let go of her baby boy.

"Yeah," Toby said with no hesitation as he looked down at his little baby boy. Toby didn't even know this feeling, he could feel his eyes water with tears of joy as he stared down at the new born baby. His baby. Him and Spencer made this baby boy.

"Did we pick a middle name yet?" Toby asked still gleaming at the baby boy in his arms, kneeling down next to Spencer's bedside so she could also embrace the baby's beauty.

"I was reading the 'catcher and the rye' today." Spencer not taking her eyes off her little baby boy.

"Mhhm?" Toby mumbled.

"Holden." She said a smile escaping her face. Toby was surprised, Holden wasn't exactly the best role model ever, but he couldn't fight with it. If it was his new baby baby in his arms, or if it just seemed right, he couldn't argue.

"Noah Holden Cavanaugh." Toby smiled glancing at Spencer, who was smiling back brightly.

**I've never been pregnant, so don't kill me about the details. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo what am I writing guys? I don't know. This Story is seriously so fun. so yeah. Lol. enjoy. Thank you for the reviews.**

** i got only like two reviews. So like please tell me what you guys think (:**

Chapter 4: The story of "I'm pregnant."

Spencer had felt nauseous for weeks now, she felt like she had eaten something rotten, or the stomach flu or _something._ After, work, which she worked as a journalist, she had a lunch date with Hanna and Aria. Hanna, had lived a few cities away, so canceling on her, would just be rude, and Spencer couldn't do that to her. Maybe, if it was just Aria considering she lived five minutes away. But, no of course Hanna was coming too.

Spencer felt sick, absolutely nothing on the menu sounding the least bit of appetizing, what she was really craving was simply pancakes, lathered in syrup. _Yum. _Spencer thought licking her lips, totally out of the conversation Aria was rambling about. Which turned out to be about how her one and half-year old, whom she had at the young age of twenty-two straight out of college.

"So Spence can you baby sit?" Aria asked locking eyes with her. Spencer furrowed her eyebrows.

"When?" Spencer asked.

"Friday." She lowered her eyes, "I literally just explained that ten seconds ago." She squinted her big hazel eyes at the mocha eyed girl across from her.

"Geez, Spence." Hanna said sucking on her straw obnoxiously, which made Spencer feel even more queasy. "Even, _I_was listening to Aria ramble on about Autumn."

"So will you do it?" Aria fluttered her hazel eyes away from her blond friend.

"Sure," Spencer pursed her lips. "Do I ask Toby?" She tilted her head.

"Oh yeah, you guys moved in together." Aria nodded with a gigantic grin.

"Yeah after you went and got eloped." Hanna rolled her eyes, which made both girls roll their eyes at their blond friend. "I'm just saying, I want to plan a wedding, for godsakes."

"What about yours?" Spencer asked with a laugh of disbelief as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Huh?" The blond asked dumbly, if Spencer had talked in chinese, or some other foreign language.

"Caleb's gonna ask you to marry him, sooner or later." Aria added with a laugh of disbelief, at how stupid Hanna was asking. "You've been together since high school."

"Yeah," The blond shrugged. "But come on, Aria's wedding was small and had like thirty people, Spencer I wasn't even at your wedding, and Emily will probably end up getting eloped too." Hanna sighed, both friends shook their heads at her and then continued the conversation.

"So how's the condo? Toby?" Aria questioned biting her straw with a stupid grin on her face, that matched Hanna's.

"Good." Spencer said with a small smile crossing her face as she looked down into her drink.

"Good as in?" Hanna chimed in, a foolish smile on her face too, more foolish than Aria's even. "The sex?" She arched her eyebrows suggestively. Hanna was the bluntest person she knew when it came to stuff like that.

"You know I think you're _way_ to subtle Han," Spencer laughed peering over at her blond friend. "Everything's good." She with a smirk. "Plus, seeing him everyday is beyond great."

"You already saw him everyday anyway," Hanna shook her head, making her blond curls bounce up and down. "Now, you can have sex everyday." Hanna said with a giggle, and with a wink.

"Are you like a sex addict or something?" Spencer scoffed gaping at her friend, along with Aria.

"No!" Hanna shouted. "I just enjoy it." She shrugged. "I don't hide my feelings about it."

"Okay, can we stop with the sex talk. I feel nauseous enough as it is, and this salad looks just as appetizing as Aria's turkey last thanksgiving." Spencer said in disgust pushing aside the salad.

"Hey," Aria glared her eyes at the brunette with her deep hazel eyes.

"You really should just let Ezra cook." Hanna laughed. "It sucks being the one who can cook anyways," Hanna rolled her eyes. "Caleb's always asking for these fancy meals and shit."

"You're a chef." Spencer scoffed narrowing her eyes at her blue eyed friend. "Don't you do that for a living?"

"Yeah," Hanna shrugged with a laugh. "But, he expects some fancy five course meal every single damn day. We can't just have cereal all the time like you and Toby."

"That's cause neither of us cook." Spencer said with almost a pout.

"You're good at everything, but cooking." Hanna acknowledged with a scoff.

"What?" Spencer questioned.

"I don't know." She shrugged taking a sip of her raspberry lemonade. "it's funny. Cooking is just so easy."

"for you!" Both Aria and Spencer shouted at their blond friend who was laughing her ass off.

A few minutes later, Hanna groaned in pain, and muttering how much she hated cramps before stumbling off to the bathroom. Clumsily almost falling out of her seat, making half the restaurant turn their heads to her. Serves her right wearing four-inch heels to a small restaurant like this. Something hit Spencer though, and it wasn't Hanna's straw wrapper. Spencer hadn't gotten her period in a while, she was nauseous every single day, and she had no appetite. Was she pregnant?

"Aria," Spencer said darting her mocha eyes at her friend who was fiddling through her purse for a quarter. "I think I'm pregnant."

"What!" Aria shouted, receiving glares from the surrounding crowd and dropping her purse, so it collided with the ground.

"I have all the symptoms," Spencer began, as Aria's eyes widened in realization. "I need to go to like a gas station, or something." She said her voice still filled with shock.

So after, the three friends, after explaining everything to Hanna, made their way to the nearby CVS to get a pregnancy test. After Hanna declared that she didn't believe that the CVS's bathroom was sanitary enough, that people have sex in there, some how she just _knew_, which made Spencer and Aria gag. They headed to Spencer's new condo, Toby wouldn't be home till around five, and it was three thirty.

Spencer had gotten three pregnancy tests, three different kinds, and they waited anxiously for the first one's results. Seven minutes later, Spencer forced her self to look at the test. She wasn't ready to be a parent, besides her parents didn't even know her and Toby were married, neither did his parents. Everyone would think that they got eloped because she was pregnant. That wasn't the reason at all.

Spencer opened her eyes, and stood motionless staring at the plus sign on the little white stick. Her heart nearly dropped. She was pregnant? Two tests later, she was sure. All the plus signs mocking her.

"Looks like you and Toby really have been getting it on." Hanna blurted the first one to break the silence, strangely Spencer broke out into a laugh, which was followed by Aria. Sometimes Hanna's insensitivity had it's good points. When Spencer went home she felt a surge of emotions purse through her, she wasn't exactly ready to be a parent. She was still so young, but she had to accept it.

Suprisingly, as the day passed by, Spencer became happier and happier about the pregnancy. She loved Toby to death, and now they were going to have a baby together. They had made a tiny human being. It put her in awe. She hoped Toby would feel the same wat, she waited for him to come home anxiously, she began to read Great Expectations, and seven chapters later, he was home. Spencer swallowed all of her emotions of her pregnancy, and greeted her husband hello.

"Hey," She said again after a tender kiss on the lips. Her hands looped around his neck.

"Hi," He chimed back instantly before their lips met again. "I really should shower." He murmured against her lips.

"You should," She agreed before crashing her red lips on him again. "I should too. With you." She offered, her voice low, and filled with seduction.

"Mmm," He mumbled against her bright red lips. "That sounds," his voice trailed as the kiss deepened more and more. Spencer trailed down his neck with kisses. "You sure know how to welcome a guy home," His voice led out with a shutter as she nibbled on his earlobe.

"Just you actually." She smirked pulling away from him biting her lip. In a brisk movement, Toby had a devilish smile on his face, swooped up his wife up bridal style, and practically dashed to the shower. Occasionally, Spencer screaming through her giggles to put her down. The clothes nearly leaped off both of their bodies and the bathroom became steamy, and not because of the hot water coming from the shower head.

After the very heated shower, Spencer felt her stomach growl. It was going on seven, and usually the two would have dinner by now, but, today the schedule was tampered when Spencer practically pounced on the blue eyed man when he walked through the door.

"Do you want to eat out tonight?" Toby asked leaning against the bathroom's door hinge. Spencer glanced at him, turning off the blow dryer and setting it on the counter."We're out of like... any thing edible." He said with a chuckle. Spencer, let a smile take cover off her face.

"Yeah," She giggled. "Sorry, I guess I should have went to the grocery store in my spare time today." her voice trailed.

"Don't worry about it." He said throwing his hand up gesturing it was okay. "We could just order a pizza if you're not up for going out tonight, I know you work tomorrow."

Spencer smacked her lips together, and glanced at her self in the mirror, then at her stomach. She was going to have to tell Toby some time. She wondered how far along she was, some how she got lost in a trance and she could hear Toby saying 'Spence,' repeatedly. Spencer, snapped from the trance, and darted her mocha eyes, meeting Toby's blue ones.

"I think we should just eat here." She bit her lip.

"Okay," He said calmly, about to turn on his feet. "I'll call the pizza place,"

"Toby wait," Spencer stopped him. Toby looked at expectantly and she gulped searching his deep oceanic eyes.

"Spencer," He said concern filling over his eyes. He took a step closer, and rubbed her arm up and down. "Whats wrong baby?" he asked softly. Spencer cleared her throat.

"It's ironic that you used the word baby." Spencer broke out into a scoff. "um," she mumbled. "Because," Her voice trailed, leaving Toby dangling on her words. "Were having one." She lowered her eyes, and waited for Toby's response.

"Wait what?" He murmured stepping closer, his eyes searching hers. Spencer, ran her hands through her hair and huffed looking up at the lights lighting up the small bathroom. She returned her eyes back to Toby. "I'm pregnant-were pregnant." She said meekly, angst filling her voice.

"What?" His confused expression quickly became a smile. "What-we are?" He asked.

"Yeah," She shrugged innocently. "I um-" She sputtered. He gleamed at her, and took her hands in his.

"Wow," He breathed is eyes off Spencer, and far away.

"Yeah," She mumbled awkwardly. She looked at him trying to compose what he was thinking. At times like this Spencer wished she was a mind reader. "What are you thinking?" She said slowly. He returned his eyes to her, and they sparkled. He took a huge breath before talking.

"It's great." He murmured. "I mean, I'm kind of scared," his voice trailed "but we're having a baby." He exclaimed squeezing her hands. Spencer broke out into a smile too, and brought her lips to his. "I wasn't expecting _this._" his voice bled out.

"Me neither." She mumbled against his lips as he pulled her closer into him, and practically swept her off her feet. He was going to be a father, Spencer and him were going to be parents...together.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay wow im an idiot lol. Thank you for telling me. Im on my ipod and id. How that happened, i was tired and gah, opps. Well yeah sorry! That explains why it was so long! Lol sometimes i do dumb things, okay? Ahahah. But thank you for telling me hahah

* * *

The story of getting eloped

"I'm sorry my parent's are so..." Spencer's voice trails as she searchers for a word to describe her parents, "Hostile." She decides, as she begins to tug of her coat. It was mid November and the weather was pretty chilly. It hadn't snowed yet, but all the leaves have fallen off their trees, and the sky was usually grey, rather than the bright sky blue that filled the sky during summer.

"Spencer," Toby says softly, taking the coat from her, and placing it on the coat rack next to his own. "You don't have to say you're sorry." He tells her as he wraps his hands around her waist, gently pulling her towards her. "I know your parents, I know how they can be." He tells her.

"Well, thank you." She tells him after a pause. "You seemed to distract them from the horrid discussion of how I am such a disappointment, because I didn't follow in their foot steps and become a workaholic attorney who never spends any time with anyone asides their clients." She says, the annoyance in her voice present.

"You don't have to say thank you either," He tells her, bobbing his forehead against hers. "It's not necessary. I'll be there for you, no matter what it is."

This finally gets her to smile, and almost laugh a little, before their lips meet for a blissful gentle kiss. "I love you," She whispers to him.

"I love you too." He tells her solemnly.

"And I want you to be with me through all these awful family events. And I want to go with you when you have to go see your own dysfunctional family. I don't care if Jenna's there, I want to be there for you. Always," She professes, practically pouring her heart out. "I want to be with you, always." She says nervously, timidly looking up at him in his sky blue eyes that got her through the cold grey-skied months. Got her through life.

"Good," He says with a smile. "I feel the same way." She offers him another smile, and another kiss. They linger in the doorway for a moment just staring into eachother's eyes, and holding each other, with occasional small kisses. Spencer opens her mouth to speak but, stops her self.

"What?" He asks her.

"It's dumb." Spencer replies.

"I've never heard you say anything dumb." He breaks out into a small laugh, and begins to rub her arm back and forth. "What is it?"

She peers up at him, her brown eyes flickering. "Let's get married." She says, her voice small but, full of sincerity.

"Wait, what?" He asks baffled.

"Let's just do it," She says breaking out into a small smile, a glimmer of hope and excitement, filling her mocha eyes. "Let's just do it. Tonight." She tells him quickly, "Without all the people to ruin it. Without my parents there to insult my decisions of reception halls, and champagne. Without Jenna tarnishing the whole entire thing, without Melissa making snarky comments about how her wedding will be much bigger and better, without all the complications!" She rushes out, boring into his sky blue eyes. "I just want to be with you," She tells him after a pause, "For the rest of my life, I don't want to waste any more time."

"Spencer," He breaths baffled. "Where is this all coming from?" He asks her fighting the smile tugging on his face.

She shrugged, barely shaking her head. "I just, I don't need any of those things, I used to dream of a huge southern bell wedding, with expensive champagne, and a dress that costed more than my college education, but I don't care about any of that anymore. I don't care." She shook her head, fluttering her eyes. "I just care about you, and as long as I have you, then nothing else seems to matter." She pours her heart out. "All those materialistic things, none of them mean anything, but you mean everything to me." She tells him chocking on her words. She had been thinking about this the whole night, as she watched her parents interactions. She didn't want to become them. She never wanted her relationship to be like theirs. The more she watched, the more she realized how important Toby was to her. And how lost she would be with out him. She didn't tell him enough how she felt. She never wanted him to leave, and she never wanted to leave him. After the unexpected death of one of her college professors, who was very young, she realized how precious life really was. In high school, her life just seemed like an endless cycle of torture, and sometimes she wanted to get out; but her friends, and Toby helped her through it. In high school, death seemed like a thing that was always just around the corner, when some one died, it was tragic, but it was almost expected. Her life was so crazy back then, everything was so dysfunctional. She never knew the value of life, until it was taken from her professor a couple weeks ago. She didn't know why his death taught her this, she had a numerous near death experiences herself, and Toby did too, but it wasn't till a couple weeks ago that she fully understood the value of life. And maybe that was because she was actually enjoying her life again, and a big part of that enjoyment, was Toby. She didn't want to wait, till it was too late. "I love you," She tells him, hoping he'll say something.

He was always the one to bring the topic of marriage up with them, always the one predicting what their lives will be like in a few years, and what their kids will look like. Of course he wanted to marry her. "Isn't the guy supposed to ask the girl? Isn't that how it works?" He broke out into a small laugh.

"It's the twenty first century. Besides you got to say 'I love you' first, and you intuited our first kiss, it would only be fair if I got this." She tells him.

"You're insane." He teases as he shakes his head.

"So, is that a yes?" She asks with a small laugh.

"How could I ever say no to you?" He smiles peering into her brown eyes. He brings her into a blissful kiss, "I love you so much." He whispers.

"I'm still pretty upset you beat me too that, by the way." She tells him.

This makes him laugh a little, before admiring her. Everything about her was complete perfection, the way she laughed, the way she looked at him, the way her brown eyes were a replica of his early morning coffee. He didn't think he deserved her. He knew he didn't deserve her. She was absolutely, the best thing that's every happened to him. And marrying her? It was like a dream. He almost felt like he should pinch himself, to make sure this was real. "So you are serious? You really want to do this?"

"Completely." She says as her hands find his. She squeezes her hands in his.

"Right now?" He asks. This is all to surreal. Spencer isnt the type to be spontaneous, usually she needs to plan out every single thing, making everything perfect.

"Well, not at this exact moment." She scoffs with a laugh. "we need some one to marry us and-" she says, watching Toby pull out his Iphone.

"On it." He interrupts her as he searches for some one certified to marry the love birds as quick as possible. "Okay I found someone. He use to be a pastor at some church, and has a wife and two kids. He's sixty eight and he-"

"Okay," She giggles at the excitement of it all. "I don't need to know his whole life story, when can he do it?"

"Well he only lives a couple minutes out of Philly, but considering its going on midnight, we should maybe wait till morning. " He comments still looking at his Iphone, "I mean he's in his late sixties, I doubt he'll be up still." He says glancing up at his soon to be wife.

"hmm," she mumbles. "True."

"Let's go tomorrow morning." He offers hopefully, bookmarking the page on his IPhone and stuffing it in his pocket, before returning his gaze to the lovely brunette.

She smiles at him for a second, and Toby wishes desperately she won't rethink it and decide it's not a good idea. "Okay," She says happily. "But, don't you work?" she asks, her smile taking on the form of a frown.

"Yeah, I'll take a vacation day. This is much more important than, building another Taco Bell." He chuckles softly, which makes her smile again.

They just stare at each other for a moment, fixated on each other. In that moment, nothing else seems to matter. They were getting married tomorrow. After a moment of soaking in the moment, they dove into each other with deep kisses almost simultaneously. The kiss was passionate, and full of desire. He picked her up, and making it easier for him, she straddled her legs around him.

They had just moved into together, much under Spencer's parents dismay, but, they weren't completely settled in yet. Boxes still were scattered on the floor, filled with useless junk mostly. It was mostly Toby's things, Spencer wouldn't allow such mess usually, but Toby was an exception. Of course she had nagged him many times about it, but, he still hadn't gotten around to it.

Unable to make it to the bed room, the two fall onto the couch, clothes coming off like wrapping paper on christmas. "I thought this was what you do after you get married, not before?" She teases in a whisper as he un buttons her blouse.

Instead of replying, he just smirks at her and then proceeds to throw the blouse somewhere around the room before finding her lips once again.

They woke up the next day, tangled in each others arms, on the small couch, never making it upstairs. Spencer was quite surprised that neither of them fell off.

The two lovers then proceeded with the morning, Spencer showered first, while Toby made coffee, extra strong, just like Spencer loved it, and called the old man who would marry them later that day. Also, while Spencer was in the shower, he managed to sneak in their room, and steal a small ring stored in one of his old tool boxes. This is where he kept it, Spencer thought he just wanted to keep the old tool box because it held some meaning because it was his first tool box, but really this is where he kept the ring since they moved in. He was trying to find a better place to keep it, since they moved in together, but he never found a good place to hide it. He was eventually going to give it to her of course, but he didn't think it would be this soon. Spencer didn't even know he had a ring. It was his mother's ring, and he had been saving it for Spencer one day. His mother gave it to him while she was in the hospital, she thought it was her last days, and she wanted to give her son her most precious item. He remembers her exact words : 'I want you to have this, you can give it to your lucky girl, then at least I can be a little part of your wedding'. Of course, this made Toby bawl at the time for a good hour and a half, but nevertheless, he took the ring. His mother ended up coming home, for a few weeks after that but, when he tried giving her back the ring, she told him no. This made him bawl too. She had a terminal cancer, it wasn't curable, but Toby still prayed and wished every single night. But, that wasn't enough. A few weeks later she was rushed to the hospital in the middle of the night, and died two days later. After his mother died, he sort of sunk into a deep depression. His father forced him to go to a support group, and therapy, while he was out dating other women. Some days, on the bad days that is, Toby would just stare at the ring, and think about his mother. He would think of his father, and how he wasn't worthy of his mother. He would think about how no one would ever be worthy enough to wear this ring. Especially, not Spencer Hastings. If you told that fourteen year old Toby Cavanaugh that he would be giving that ring to Spencer Hastings, he would have probably punched you right in the face. But, now he was over joyed. Giving the ring to anyone else wouldn't seem right.

The rest if the morning went as expected. Toby showered, called his work to excuse him self from the day of work. Spencer dressed in a pretty dress, even though it was mid November, and the weather wasn't in her favor. It wa the perfect morning to start off that perfect day.

The couple then hopped in Toby's truck, and drove off to the old man's house. The house was cute. It was a white brick house, with pastel blue siding. They had some christmas decorations already up, and the many bushes and trees were bare of leaves. "So, this is it?" Spencer questions, glancing at the small house, and then back at Toby.

He nods, still looking at the house. "This is it." He repeated softly, finally looking at her. "Are you ready?" he asks.

She nods after a second with a tender smile and squeezing his hand. The two then hopped out off the truck, and walked to the door step. A few knocks later an old man came to the door, a short woman beside him. The ladies hair was a blend of grey and blond, and the man was balding with grey hair. "Hi," Spencer offers quietly.

"Hello there," The old man greets.

"They are so young!" The old woman coos to her husband.

"Very," The old man agrees.

"We called earlier, you said you could marry us?" Toby says. " I'm Toby Cavanaugh, and," he looks at Spencer, his lips curling up into a smile: "This is,"

"Spencer Hastings." Spencer states putting out a hand to the old man and then the old woman. The old woman's smile enlightens, and she squeezes Spencer's hand with both her hands.

"Soon to be Cavanaugh," The old woman enthuses. Spencer nods, with a smile, before letting her hand find Toby's again.

"Well I must say over the phone, I thought you were much older," The old man says as he examines the couple. " but," he pauses as he stares at the couple some more, his eyes stopping at the sight of the two's intertwined hands. "I have a good feeling about you two," The old man says, with a genuine smile. "Come in, come in." The old man says to the couple, as soon as the go inside, they are are separated though. While Toby pays the old man known as Gilbert, for the service, Spencer is in the other room, the old woman known as Abigail.

"Here you go," Abigail says, giving Spencer a fake bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you," Spencer murmurs, returning her gaze to the full length body mirror. This was it, she was marrying Toby Cavanaugh. When she was little she pictured her wedding full of extravagant things like ice sculptures, harps, and spiral stair cases. And if you told her she was going to marry Toby Cavanaugh, she would scream 'Ew!'. He was always just the odd boy down the street, until Alison started to call him a perv, and it all began, but now, here she was, marrying him. She couldn't be happier, as long as he was the one she was kissing when they say 'You can now kiss the bride,' all would be perfect.

"You two make a darling couple," The old woman comments.

"Thank you," Spencer responds, glancing at the old woman behind her.

"I remember when I married Gilbert," The old women sighed with a smile, her blue eyes far away. "It seems so long ago, I was so young. Like yourself." Abigail goes on. "But, things are different these days," She shakes her head softly. "People are getting married like it's no big deal, they aren't thinking about the future." She goes on still shaking her head. A moment passes between them and before Spencer can say anything, the old woman begins talking again. "I want you to promise me something," The old woman says.

"um," Spencer mumbles, turning around. "Okay." She offers weekly.

"I want you and this Toby Cavanaugh to stay together, through thick and thin, no matter what happens. I want you two to make it. I see too many young people quitting after things get the least a bit of hard." The old woman goes on. "I want you two to push through the hard times together. Be different than these other young couples I see coming in and out of here."

"Okay, I promise." Spencer tells her solemnly. Spencer knows it wont be too hard, she is marrying the love of her life. They've already been through hell and back for each other. She knows her and Toby will make it.

The old woman smiles at her before placing a warm hand on her shoulder . "It's time." She tells her. Spencer's heart nearly skips a beat at the words, and a wholesome smile forms on her face.

But, before the pair of women leave the small bedroom, Abigail says one last thing "You two have fun tonight, your wedding day is full of firsts, and so is your wedding night." She winks before opening the door. To this Spencer just laughs, and becomes uncomfortable at the woman's words.

But, she seems to forget all what the woman had said when she sees Toby. He looks the same as he did fifteen minutes ago, but yet she can't take her eyes off him.

His blue eyes light up at the sight of her, and he becomes so entranced with her that, he doesn't even notice Abigail walking over to the piano.

The music begins, and Spencer walks a little too quickly towards him, her smile not leaving her face once. Her heart beats faster and faster, and she steps closer, and closer. In a matter of minutes they would be married.

Soon, the couple, is in front of each other, gleaming at one another. "Hello," Spencer whispers.

"Hello," Toby whispers back.

"Let me just say, in my years of doing this, couples have come in and out, and I've never heard a man talk so highly of his lady, a man so sure of his decision, and let me just say this, I've known the two of you for about only twenty minutes, but that was enough time, for me to know that you two are really in love. And that is a incredible thing to have, never let it go." He speaks, shifting his eyes between the two eager lovers. He nods towards Toby, and Toby nods back before locking eyes with Spencer.

Before he speaks, he takes in a long shaky breath. He licks his lips, and falls into her mocha eyes. "Spencer Hastings, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the smartest person I know, and strongest. You've been through so much, and I never want to see you go through any thing like that again. I promise you, that I will protect you for the rest of my life, whether or not you want me too. I will be there with you always, because I want to be there for you." He says letting out a deep breath, tears are collecting in Spencer's eyes now. "I love you so much, and being with you, is just a luxury I don't deserve. Without you I'm just some guy, but with you, I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He professes, as Spencer wipes away the tears on her face. Toby only takes his eyes off her for a second to take out the ring from his pocket. When seeing the ring, Spencer's forehead knits, before she glances up at him with an enormous smile, and teary eyes. "My mom said to give this to my lucky girl, but I think I'm the lucky one." He tells her softly as he slips the ring on her shaky finger.

Tears fall down her face as she stares at the ring, the enormous smile on her face making it hard for het to speak. "Toby," She murmurs baffled, as she picks her head up to see him gleaming down at her. She doesn't know how to put into words how she feels about him in this moment, she desperately wants to kiss him, she wishes Gilbert would just say 'You may kiss the bride,' so she could wrap her arms around him, and crash her lips with his. After a moment of being speechless so breaks out "I love you, I just love you, so much. More than anything," She sees the tears filling Toby's blue eyes, and she wishes that this moment could last forever. "You mean so much to me, and I have no idea what I would do with out you. You keep me sane, and-" She fumbles on her words. "When were together, everything just seems perfect. Like the world isn't full of chaos, and phycos. You make me forget all the bad things, and just keep me at peace. I never thought I could love anyone this much, but I do. I love you so much." She tells him.

After a moment, Gilbert clears his throat and says "Toby do you take Spencer as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He says with no hesitation, not taking his eyes off Spencer.

"And Spencer do you take Toby as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes." She says instantly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the-" before Gilbert could finish, Spencer cups her hands on her now husband's face, placing a passionate kiss on his lips. He wraps his hands around her back, and pulls her closer. And everything was perfect.


End file.
